random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Episode 14: How I met your other
Episode 14! 'Description' After disobeying Prof. Wrights rules on not to touch his cloning gun Bob accidentally makes an evil clone of himself who wants to destroy everyone in the Bunker 2.0, Bob is going to have to fight his evil clone "Bill the Figure Stick". 'Part 1' Narrator: In the Bunker 2.0 today, someones cooking something that smells good. (inside the Bunker) Ferb: (making grilled cheese) Phineas: (puts a grilled cheese on a plate and gives it to ACF) Candace: Woah! (puts on bib) Time for seconds! ACF: (mallets Candace) Wrong! This is my food. Master ventus: (eating grilled cheese) Candace: Hey M. Ventus, you gonna eat that? Master ventus: Well sure, if you want bite marks it it. Candace: (Goes to Finn) Finn are you gonna eat that. Finn: OH MY GLOB! WILL SOMEBODY GET CANDACE OUT OF HERE! Bob: (shoots Candace with Prof. Wright's shrink ray and scoops her into a jar) Candace: ...its lonely in here...on the bright side there's grape soda in here (licks the inside of the jar) Isebella: Hey guys, what'cha eatin' Yakko: Grilled Cheese, want some? Isebella: No thanks, I already ate. Yakko: Too bad.... (shoves a dozen grilled cheese sandwhiches down Isebella throut) Comp: Bob, how did you get my shrink ray? Bob: uhhhh....internet? Dot: No you didn't, it has Comp's signature on it. Comp: How many other stuff of mine do you have? Bob: .......you cloning gun... Comp: Hand it over... Bob: What, the cloning gun..? Comp: Yes. Bob: (puts hand out) Okay there it is. Comp: Bob, that's a paper clip and a peice of string. Bob: No its not, its your cloning gun. Comp: Hand it over already. Bob: Just one second (makes 100 clones of himself) Catch us if you can. (Bob and his 100 clones run around The Bunker 2.0) Daxter: Great! Now how are we gonna get rid of all the clones. Mochlum: I've got 400 sticks of dynamite, blow up every Bob clone until there's only one clone. ACF: But what if we accidentally blow up the real Bob. Wakko: Then I'd say "hallelujah". Wendy: Guys! We can't blow up the Bob clones... Everyone: ...... Wendy: Without an awesome montage! Mochlum: (throws everyone 10 sticks of dynamite) Master ventus: I've got it! Lets listen to this song while we blow up Bob clones. BMO: (Master ventus puts a disc inside BMO) Wakko: What's taking so long? I wanna blow up morons! Master ventus: Its loading... BMO: (plays this song while everyone throws dynamite at Bob clones) 'Part 2' (after the montage is over) ACF: Okie, how many Bob clones did we get? Comp: If I do my math right, and I always do my math right, we blew up 99 Bobs. Bob: (lying in a full body cast) And the real bob >.< Baljeet: That means there is one Bob clone still running around The Bunker 2.0. Ice King: Since we don't know where the other Bob clone is, lets just blow up the hole Bunker 2.0? Bob: (at Ice King) If I wasn't blown up with a stick of dynamite I would disagree with you. Spike: I got an idea, Commakus Pancakus! ACF: NO WAIT- (The Bunker 2.0 is flooded in pancakes) Spike: Don't worry I got this! (sets pancakes on fire) ACF: What are you doing? Spike: Whoops... (squirts lighter fluid on that pancakes) Faves: *Appears out of nowhere* HOW ABOUT WE SPLIT UP! I'LL TAKE COMP, BOB, ACF, ICE KING, SPIKE, WENDY, MOCH, MASTER, WAKKO, AND FAVES! Comp: You just listed almost every character in this episo- Faves: I DON'T CARE 4th Wall: *crack!* fak. ACF: (hears something upstairs) What's that noise? Mochlum: (pours a cup of potion on Bob) Bob: (gets up and runs upstairs like everyone else) (In ACF's room) Yakko: Its coming from our room! Dot: Why is my secret stash open? Bob Clone: (throws candy bar rapper on the ground) Dot: He's eating all my candy! Bob Clone: (puts two candy bars in between another candy bar) candy bar sandwich (eats candy bar sandwich) Dot: Bob clone what are you doing? Bob Clone: Nothing... Dot: You have chocolate all over your face, your eating my candy. Bob Clone: (takes all the candy from the secret stash) ..... (eats them all) Wakko: I may be able to put up with one moron, but I draw the line at two! (throws dynamite at Bob Clone) Bob Clone: (catches dynamite) .....(throws it at Wakko) Wakko: (catches dynamite) Yakko: Give me that (snatches dynamite from Wakko) ... (puts dynamite in pants) Everyone: ........ (dynamite explodes) Yakko: The deed is done. ACF: How did you put dyna- Yakko: Explosion proof pants. ACF: O...kie.... Dipper: What were we talking about? Bob: My clone? While Yakko put dynamite in his pants he got away. ACF: If he got away why didn't you get him. Bob: I was making a candy bar sandwich. ACF: (looks at watch) .... Its time for bed... Dipper: We better go to our rooms. Buttercup: This is our room :P (The Warners and Power Puff Girls get into there beds) Bob: ACF? Aren't you going to sleep? ACF: No, and neither are you. That Bob clone could be crawling around the Bunker anywhere. Pinkie Pie: I bet stay away too! Bob: But what if we fall alseep? ACF: If any of us falls asleep, on of us has to squirt the person asleep with a water gun. Bob: Fair enough... 'Part 3' (sometime during midnight) ACF: (still awake) .... Bob wake up! (squirts Bob) Bob: (wakes up) Okay I'll say awake. Hey, how are you not tired? ACF: I got up and exercised! Bob: (stomach rumbles) I need a midnight snack (walks down to the kitchen) ACF: I got up and exercised! I got up and exercised! I got up and exercised! I got up and exercised! (ACF and Pinkie Pie get out of the bunk beds and it turns about that ACF was an android) ACF: (inserts batteries into ACF Android) .... (goes back to bed) (Meanwhile in the kitchen) Bob: Okay what to eat..what to eat....(grabs the carton of white milk out the fridge) ... (drinks milk straight from the carton) Faves: *Turns lights on* AHA! Bob: *With a mouthful of milk* HMM, WHA? Faves: I caught you! Bob: Dude, I'm not the clone. Faves: Oh... well sorry to bother you. Bob: Yeah.... I'm staying up to keep watch for the clone. Faves: Ok, thanks. I'm going back to bed. *Goes back to bed* Bob: Sleep tight! Ha, that idiot doesn't realize... I'M THE CLONE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Faves: Bob, I can hear you! You really need to stop roleplaying in the middle of the night! Bob: ...... (drinks milk straight from carton) Bob Clone: Hello >:) Bob: Aaaaah! (spits milk out) Oh hey its you...What do you want? Bob Clone: Revenge...I am half of you, I feel your pain, I see what you see and I taste the milk you just drank. Bob: (gets out sponge and cleans milk off the floor) so....? Bob Clone: So! I am getting revenge on your friends for throwing dynamite at me, I felt your pain. Bob: Okay...good luck with that Bob Clone (still wiping the floor) Bob Clone: And by the way I'm not Bob the stick figure anymore, I'm Bill the stick figure! Bob: (mops the floor) okay...... Bob Clone: And I will get you and your friends >:) (opens up black hole in the ground and jumps in it) (black hole fades away) Bob: ..... Oh well I'm going back to bed... (one day later) Narrator: Then the next day... Bob: (eats a chicken pot pie) Finally I did it! Daxter: Did what? Bob: I named a legally bought a star? Clank: How did you name a buy a star if we are the only survivors who lived in Earth's destruction? Bob: I know a guy, who know's this guy, who know's this guy, who know's this guy,who know's this guy, who know's this guy, who know's this guy, who know's this guy, who know's this guy, who know's this guy, who know's this guy, who know's this guy's cousin and he helped me buy a star. Clank: Have any of us ever met him? Bob: Nope, only I know him. He has great ears too when Earth was destoryed he could hear the bomb ticking a mile away, the guys I know all got out safley. There in this other Bunker 2.0 I built under this one and if you walk in there you will get strangled by robot arms if your name is not Bob the stick figure. 'Part 4' Bill the stick figure: (unscrews Clank's back and rips his wires out) ... (stuffs Daxter inside a sack) Bob: Clank? Daxter? What's going o- Bill: (covers Bob's mouth and nose with hands) Bob: My nose! My beautiful invisible nose! (passes out) Narrator: Five hours later... French Narrator: I don't get it, if you knew Bob was kidnapped why didn't you save him. Narrator: I have no arms. (meanwhile in the living room) ACF: (walks downstairs) Hey has anyone seen Bob? Pinkie Pie: Nope, but Clank and Daxter are missing too! Sonic: I haven't seen them since breakfast, I'll take another look.... (two minute silence) ACF: Sonic, aren't you gonna go find them? Sonic: I already did. They weren't anywhere near by. (meanwhile in a mysterious room in the Bunker 2.0) Bob: (wakes up tied to a chair) What a dream... Bill: Its not dream.. Bob: Its you again, let me out of here... Bill: First I have some demands.. Bob: (sigh) Fine... Bill: First I want your life supply of coke. Bob: Take it, we still have another life supply in the storage room. Bill: Next I want to kill Wakko. Bob: Yes please do that! I don't care feel free! Bill: Next I want to kill YOU. Bob: Hmmm.. let me think NO... Bill: You think this is a joke? This Bunker 2.0 isn't big enough for the two of us, and one of us has to leave!! Bob: Yup, one of us has to die but it isn't me. Bill: Shut up! (cuts Bob's face with a saw) Bob: Owww! You can do that how many times you want, scars just make me look tough.... (one minute silence) Bob: (scar fades away) - And stick figures don't get scars.. Bill: I need some tape to keep that mouth shut! (walks away) Bob: (tries to break out of the chair) .... (looks at the saw on the ground) Bill: (in the background) Where is that tape!?! Bob: (picks up saw with feet and cuts rope) .. (gets out of chair) There's no door? Where's the door? Bill: You escaped!! Bob: Uh oh! The chicken pot is kicking in. Bill: What are you talking about? Bob: (belches loudly in Bill's face) Bill: Aaaaah! Its smells terrible! (faints) Bob: (breaks wall open) I gotta get out of here! Blossom: (watching Emperor's new Groove on tablet) Bubbles: Did you guys notice Bob sounds like Kuzco? Writer: There voiced by the same person, as far as I know. Bob: (runs over) Blossom: Where have you been? I haven't seen you all morning.. Bill: (walks over) Bob: Look a jelly fish! (runs away) Bubbles: (pulls out binoculars) Where? Blossom: (pulls out net) I got it! I got it! Bill: (talks in Bob's voice) Hey, tiny big eyed fingerless girls! Have you seen me earlier? Blossom: You ran into our room. Buttercup: Did he just call us tiny big eyed fingerless girls? What does he mean tiny, I'm the oldest Power Puff Girl. Blossom: Don't lie to yourself, I am. Bob: (runs into ACF's room) Guys! Guys! ACF: Where have you been? Bob: Its a long story! You see I was kidnapped by a clo- (Bill punches Bob) Bill: You will never tell! Bob: (punches Bill) Wakko: uh-oh... ACF: Don't worry Bob, we'll save you! (grabs mallet and runs to Bill) Bill: (puts nose plugs on him and Bob, then throw out sleep gas) (ACF, Wakko, Yakko, Dot and Pinkie Pie fall alseep) Bill: (takes off nose plugs) There can only be one Bob the stick figure and that's me... (strangles Bob) Bob: What are you doing..? Bill: Becoming the new Bob, I will be better than you ever will be. (strangles Bob harder) Bob: c-c-can't breathe... (passes out) Bill: (chuckles evily) Time to get rid of the body, (walks out the room) (walks back in with a coffin) Bill: I'm back-What the! How are you still alive!! Bob: I was a straight A student in acting school before the war.... (one minute silence) Bob: ....that and Wakko strangles me like, every day. (punches Bill ten times) Bill: My face is jacked up.. (busts hole out the wall and jumps out it) Bob: (jumps in hole in the wall) Where did that jerk go. (Bill punches Bob) Bob: (beats up Bill) Bill: (throws a punch at Bob) Bob: (back flips over it then drop kicks Bill) Bill: Wow..your good... (throws a kick at Bob) Bob: (slides between Bill's legs then tripple flips over him) Bill: huh...? Bob: (while in the air punches bill ten times) Bill: Ouch! Ouch! Bob: If your my clone, why do you suck at kicking butt? Bill: I'll show you.. (pulls out heavy machine gun) Bob: Probably shouldn't have said that.. Bill: (shoots at Bob) Bob: (dodges every bullet) Bill: (still shooting at Bob) Bob: (dodges the bullets super fast) Bill: That's enough (shoots even faster at Bob) Bob: (dodges the bullets even faster) Bill: Your done for (glues Bob to a wall), Now I can shoot at you for as long as I like. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (pulls a giant machine gun out) Bob: (closes eyes) Bill: Your done for now Bob the stick figu- (gets shot with a gun) .... (passes out on the ground) Wakko: (puts gun away) Nobody tries to kill that moron......except me. Bob: (gets out glue), Wakko you saved my life. Yakko: I think there finally gonna be frien- Bob: I didn't ask for your help, I could have faced him on my own. Wakko: No you couldn't. Bob: Yes I could. (Bob and Wakko argue) Yakko: Should we break this up. ACF: Maybe....after lunch. (Yakko and ACF walk away) (music starts) Meap: Even though were stuck in a huge bunker 2.0. Blossom: Even though there's a giant war- Bob: in spaaaaaace! Trainer Hilda 35: Even though we were lost and now were safe! Wakko, Bubbles and Patrick: We still have food (Patrick eats the fridgerator) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books Bob: We still have video games! Wakko: (standing on Bob's head) We still have to put up with Bob. Bob: (punches Wakko) And vise-versa! Wakko: (upper cuts Bob) And vise-versa! ACF: (drags Wakko away from Bob by his ear) Yakko: (drags Bob away from Wakko by his arm) Mabel: We still have Gummy Koalas! Geapora: (sitting in bath tub) And these fancy smelling soaps! Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Master ventus, Master aqua and Kh2cool: We still have Kingdom Hearts! Spongebob: We still have Mermaid Man! Patrick: We still have pie (eats pie) Squidward: And clarinets! Mario and Sonic: AND DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! CC00:And Science! Candace:And Busting! Isabella:And Lo-I mean cookies. Master ventus: Our new friends! Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. The End. 'Characters' Fictional Characters *David Spade as Bob the Stick figure *Justin Roiland as Bill the Stick figure *Steve Zahn as The Fourth Wall *Dee Bardley Baker as Icarus the Dragon *Rob Paulse as Yakko Warner *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Crash Bandicoot *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium and Herself *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Utonium |} Trivia *The episode title is a refrence to the sitcom "How I Met Your Mother". *This episode is the debut of Bob the stick figure's new rival Bill the stick figure. Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes Category:Bob the Stick Figure Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Works! works! Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes Category:Bob the Stick Figure Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Works! works!